Twist Of Fate
by Coyote-Baybe
Summary: This is The end: How will Matt make Vince pay for what he did to Amy and the other divas? Did it make Amy becoem closer to him? Will they ever get to the beach? Will Adam ever perpose to Jay. Read on!!!
1. Absolute Power Corupts

Twist of Fate By Hollyann Binion  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffery Nero Hardy, Amyia Christin Dumas(Lita), Adam Copeland(Edge), Jay(Christain), Vince Mchman, Rob Van Dam, Glen Jacobs(Kane), Patrisha Irein Stratus(Trish), Marcus Callaway(Under Taker), or Dwayn Jonhson(The Rock).I also do not own Invader Zim or Gir, some other damn creative genious does. However I do own waitress Holly and waitress Heidi. I'm Holly and I usually control myself unless wrestlings on. And as for Heidi I control her arm nerves she just doesn't know that yet. She does know.(laughs evily) I don't got to tell you that, you know.But GEE if I did. you know.  
  
Note: Hey. Please as usual keep an open mind and laugh. Always laugh. Also in this story often Jeff and Matt well say AH instead of I and YA instead of YOU, and UN for ONE cause sometimes they talk like that. Jeff well talk like this more often then Matt.  
  
Matt Paced around in the small diner. He was waiting for Amy. She was suppost to meet him there for dinner.  
  
Matt: Where is she at?  
  
He was so excited to be seeing her. She had been gone for a while visiting her mother, and he understood he missed his dad too.  
  
Amy: Matthew!!!  
  
Amy appeared in the diner's door way.  
  
Matt:Amy!!! (screams)  
  
He went to her and gave her a huge hug that lifted her off her feet.  
  
Amy: God, I missed you.  
  
She smiled in delight. That smile of hers could light the darkest room.  
  
Matt: ah've missed you like crazy. Wrestling hasn't been the same without ya. All the fans thought you had left or sumthin'.  
  
He took her small hand and lead her to the booth.  
  
Amy: I'm so glad to be coming back Monday night, I missed wrestling. It is my drive.  
  
Matt: Ah know mine too. It's hard to think of a life without wrestling.  
  
Amy: Where is Jeff? I thought that freaker was joining us.  
  
Amy glanced around the diner expecting Jeff to jump out at her any time now.  
  
Matt: Well, he decided he would visit with ya later.  
  
Amy: Did he ditch me to watch Invader Zim?  
  
Matt: Ya, ya he did.  
  
Amy: Damn those piggies, and that alien, and that other thing that follows him around that is so very stupied.  
  
Matt: He's a robot.  
  
Amy: And a thermis..what's your point?  
  
Matt: He loves his little piggies.  
  
Quotes from Zim always made Matt and Amy burst into laughter.( Zim is the best show on earth. All wwf wrestlers like it, go watch it now). Matt took this time to look Amy over. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting, low cut, button fly, black jeans. With that a white tub top. She always looked so good.  
  
Amy: Are we gonna eat, I am so hungry.  
  
Matt: Of course. I am too.  
  
Matt motioned for the waitress to come to the table.  
  
Waitress Holly: Hi, I'm Holly, I will be your waitress. What can I get for you two?  
  
Matt looked into Amy's hazel eyes as if to say, go ahead and order first. Often with their deep connection, they needed no words.  
  
Amy: I'll have a Doctor Pepper to drink. A side of fries and a burger.And can I get bacon and extra cheese on that.  
  
Matt even though tteh way she ate was attractive. No other women could eat like that adn make it sexy like she did. There were no salads on those thighs, all meat. He liked it thick like that.  
  
  
  
Matt: Ah'll have a Doctor Pepper too. A garden salad with fat free ranch dressing, and a side of grilled vegetables.  
  
Waitress Holly: Okay that well take a few minutes to prepare. Why don't you do this fun quizes while you wait.  
  
Matt took the paper from her as Amy took the other one, which was diffrent from his.  
  
Amy: Matt, name three brass insturments.  
  
Matt:Ummm....trumpet, trumpbone, and flute.  
  
Amy:Wrong! Flute is a wood wind instrument.  
  
She smiled evily at him from across the table. Victory was hers for a moment.  
  
Matt: When did you get smart, Shorty?  
  
Amy: Ah am smart!  
  
She first giigled cause she said AH like Matt, then she reached aross the table and hit him in the sholder. He liked it when they played like this.  
  
Matt: Ah know you are. Your the smartest girl in the WWF.  
  
Amy: Really? Smarter than Trish.  
  
Matt: Ah don't know. She was suppost to be a doctor, but I know your smart too.  
  
Amy: Thanks.  
  
Matt: Okay, smart girl, if ya don't get this un I say ya retire all togther.  
  
Amy: Hit me.  
  
She sat up in the booth as he began to read the question.  
  
Matt: Who was the winner of the first ever WWF ladder match.  
  
Amy: That is soo easy.  
  
Matt: Yeah! Don't say Adam and Jay.  
  
Amy:Oh. I know.  
  
Matt: Matt an, I mean Jeff and I , didn't win it.  
  
Amy: Okay..gee....Shawn Michaels.  
  
Matt: Your right. Ya get a prize.  
  
Amy: What ddi I win, make it good.  
  
Matt leaned over the table and laid a soft kiss onto her cheek. At first Amy was shocked loooking around teh room, but as he withdrew she just smiled.  
  
Amy: That was the best prize I ever got.  
  
Matt: Better than the melted skittles Jeff gave you when you won that burping contest with Dwayn?  
  
Amy: It's real close.  
  
It wasn't a real kiss. They had never kissed before. Being so close made a bit of tension grow between the two of them but they just played it cool like they always did.  
  
Amy: Where is our food? I am so hungry I could eat those crayons.  
  
She humorously glanced at the crayons on the table.  
  
Matt: The blue one's have fiber.  
  
Matt grabbed a piece of papper along with a purple crayon and wrote out Amy's full name.  
  
Matt: Amyia...Christin...Dumas. Perfect.  
  
Amy: It is.  
  
Amy took a the papper and with a green crayon wrote his name under it.  
  
Amy: Matthew...Moore....Hardy.  
  
She giggled. It was so middle school, but cute.  
  
Matt: I hate my name.  
  
Amy: There is nothing wrong with your name. If ah I ever have a son, I would name him that.  
  
Matt just smiled. He wanted his own family. He didn't bother correcting Amy for sayin' ah instead of I, he thought it was cute. The waitress came with their food.  
  
Waitress Holly: You two injoy.  
  
Matt: Thankyou.  
  
Amy: Thanks.  
  
  
  
Matt evenly poured his dressin' over his salad as Amy sipped at her soda.  
  
Matt: Can you pass the salt please.  
  
Amy: Sure.  
  
He was quit the southern gentalmen, it indeed gave Amy little goosebumps.  
  
Matt: Amy, I didn't even know you wanted kids.  
  
Amy: Ya, I do. For the longest time I didn't. I can't even take care of myself, but I know I want have to go through it alone....well hopefully I wont.  
  
Amy thought Matt would be a great father, she saw he was sith the kids at teh schools when they went there to reat to them. Matt's heart melted with Amy's expression.  
  
Matt: Ya wont.  
  
Amy cocked her head side ways.  
  
Amy: What do you mean?  
  
  
  
Matt: No matter what, you'll always have me. Besides no man would leave you.  
  
Amy felt a little weak, she couldn't believe Matt's words. He just smiled. She loved that smile. She wanted to change the subject though.  
  
Amy: I can't believe you got a salad.  
  
She poked at one of his tomatoes.  
  
Matt: I like salad. Your french fries are just jealous of my salad and all of it's fresh greatness.  
  
Amy just laughed at his remark. He always new what to say to get her going.  
  
Amy: Your so weird Matthew and I love it.  
  
Just then a cell phone rang.  
  
Matt: Is that yours?  
  
Amy: No mines on vibrate. Your ass must be ringing.  
  
Matt smiled and pulled out his cell phone. Amy grabbed it from him.  
  
Amy: Hello Matt's ass's answering service.  
  
(On phone) Vince: Why are you answering Matt's ass, Miss Dumas?  
  
Amy: Well I'm not really answering for his ass.  
  
Matt's eyes got big as he laughed. Amy looked in pain.  
  
(on phone) Vince: Miss Dumas all though your not above answering to any one's ASS, I'd suggest you remain on yours. Well I wont say what I was going to.  
  
Normally Amy would take no shit, but this was Vince Mchman.  
  
Amy: I'm sorry sure. Your right. That is where I belong.  
  
She exhaled as she began to cry quietly. Matt narrowed his eyes as he watched her. He was confussed.  
  
(on phone)Vince: And I expect you to act more like a proper lady. Don't forget who made you who you are. I took you from the street. Did you injoy the streets?  
  
Amy was quiet. Matt still watched confussed.  
  
(on phone) Vince: Answer me damn it, did you?  
  
Amy: No, no sir. I thank you.  
  
luckily the diner was dead, or it would have been an up roar. Amy wipped her eyes. Matt grabbed her hand and held it which made her cry more. He wanted to support her.  
  
(on phone) Vince: Good. God women wrestlers. You know all you are is eye candy, and I can replace you. Your not a real wrestler.  
  
Amy: I know sir, I know.  
  
(on phone) Good. I really shoould just stick you in the kitchen. Bare foot and pregnate, that is where you belong you know. Oh, but, oh, I'm sorry no one wants you. No one wants a girl like you. Your not PROPER.  
  
Vince just laughed. Amy cried still.  
  
Amy: Sir are you done?  
  
She was almost affraid to ask.  
  
Matt: Give me the phone Amy.  
  
Amy glanced up at Matt, who had heard enough.  
  
(on phone) Vince: Don't give him the phone. I'm not done with you.  
  
Amy: (whispering) I can't.  
  
Matt: Amy, you can.  
  
Amy grabbed her for head. She didn't like this. She was always very frightened by men, Vince was the worst. She new he could own her ass in five seconds. Matt and jeff didn't scare her though.  
  
(on phone) Vince: You don't listen to him. You listen to me I own you and you know it.  
  
Amy: I know sir.  
  
Amy cried harder. Vince was a dirty man, she knew that. He had came on to her more than a few times. Matt didn't know that. She alwasys seemed to find a way out of it. She cried harder at the thought of being owned by Vince.  
  
Matt: Give me the phone NOW.  
  
Matt was pissed and it wasn't at Amy. Amy shacking handed the phone to Matt.  
  
Matt:(whispering) Thankyou.  
  
Matt still held her hand in support. Matt didn't know how to stan dup to Vince any more than Amy did.  
  
Matt: Vince we're in the middle of something I'll call you back.  
  
(on phone) Vince: I'm Vince Mchman , God Damn it. Your gonna call me back.  
  
Matt: Yes! Yes I am.  
  
Matt Hung up the phone as Amy let her tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
Matt: Come here, baby.  
  
Matt couched her over to his side of the both. She curled up against him with her head against his chest. He kissed her ear and put his arms around her.  
  
Amy: He said I wasn't a real women and that I wasn't proper.  
  
She cried harder recalling it all.  
  
Matt: Damn him. He's a fool. Your a real women. Just because he can't have you.  
  
Amy: He said my place was in the kitchen, bare foot, and preganate.  
  
She gasped, fighting back more tears.  
  
Amy: And he suggested....  
  
She trailed off then whispered in his ear.  
  
Amy: I belonged on my knees.  
  
Matt: That damn bastard. That isn't true. It isn't true at all. Your better than that, you hear me. He is a sick fuck.  
  
Amy: You have no idea.  
  
Matt pulled Amy up, so they where eye level, but she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
Matt: What do you mean? Tell me.  
  
Amy: He's came on to me so many times. Little letters. Touching me. Telling me how I'd.....be. What he....could.....do ...for me.  
  
She could barely speak.  
  
Matt: God damn it. He is going to die..  
  
Amy: Matt no! I don't want anyone to know. I'm so embarressed. I love my job. I think he does it to all the girls Matt. I think they're affraid.  
  
Matt: I'm not affraid of him. He'll get his.  
  
Amy smiled. Her hero. Vince was an ASS everyoen knew that, but no oen knew it was this bad. Matt asked for the waitress to box up their food, she did and they left for their hotel rooms..........  
  
Next chapter coming right away. What do you think? Read and review please. 


	2. Warm Hands and Hearts

Twist Of Fate By Hollyann Binion  
  
I do not own Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas (Lita) Marc Callway(Taker), Glen Jacobs(Kane), Vince Mchman, Shane, Stephaine, Dwayn Johnson(the rock), Jay, Adam Copeland(Edge), or Rob Van Dam. I do hoever own Waitress Holly, well..at least I think I own myself. He he. I also do own Waitress Heidi, although she believes I do not. Anf she said if I stopped saying I did and gave her back control of her arm nerves I could have the TACOS. She can keep the tacos. There are always..BURRITOS!!!! With CHEESE, and skittles.*EVIL*  
  
Note: Please when reading my stories keep an open mind. And please laugh. Not that sometimes Jeff and Matt well be using their southern accients and when they are, their parts will be written as so, please don't get confussed wiith it.  
  
Amy: Hotel! Bed! Hotel beds!  
  
For some strange reason, Amy liked hotel beds. To Matt it just meant another sore back. He missed his water bad. He helped her lug all of her bags to her room, which as conjoined with his. When they got to his room, Amy flopped down on the bed.  
  
Amy: Where is Jeff?  
  
Matt: Across the hall. He got his own room he said, Ah'ma WWF superstar now, I don't have to share a room with my big brother anymore.  
  
Amy: Jeff is silly. I'm gonna go say hi to that freaker.  
  
Amy used Matt's stomache to push her self up.  
  
Matt: Okay. I'll be here if you wanna come in and talk.  
  
Amy: Great, bye.  
  
Matt: Bye.  
  
Amy walked over to Jeff's door and knocked. She had felt tons better than earler, by now.  
  
Jeff: Come in, unless ya Matt, Ah'm not speaking to you.  
  
Amy: I'm not Matt. I'm to thin.  
  
Jeff: Amy!?  
  
The door opened.  
  
Amy: Jeff!  
  
He hugged her, moving her into the room, so that he could close teh door behind them.  
  
Jeff: Ah don' wan' Matt to think that I'm done bein' mad at him, cause the door is open.  
  
Amy: You two are fighting? He sure didn't act like it.  
  
Jeff: Oh, he don' think we are fighting, bu' trust ma, we are.  
  
Amy put her hand on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
Amy: Jeff: Does Matt know you two are fighting?  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Jeff: No, no he doesn't. I forgot to tell him.  
  
Amy: Jeff! Why are you mad at him?  
  
Jeff: That DILDO ate my skittles. The tropical ones. THE TROPICAL ONES!!!  
  
Amy: Dildo? Did you just call your older brother a dildo?  
  
Jeff: Yes! It is my new and fashionable insult.  
  
Amy: Please never insult me again.  
  
Jeff: Okay! But I miss my skittles. I miss them good.  
  
Amy: Matt..eating skittles. That doesn't sound right. Jeff are you sure they aern't in your pocket.  
  
Jeff: No, no, I'm not.  
  
Jeff dug in his pocket, pulling out his skittles.  
  
Amy: I helped!  
  
Jeff: My skittles. My tropical ones. My eww...or yum...melted skittles.  
  
Amy: Melted? How long have they been in there?  
  
Jeff: A week or so.  
  
Amy: I thought, you thought, Matt ate them.  
  
Jeff: Ah was. Last week, I forgot and he reminded me.  
  
Amy: He buys your skittles Jeff, he can eat them if he wants too.  
  
Jeff: But he won' right?  
  
Amy: No, he doesn't like fruity candy.  
  
Jeff: Damn him!  
  
Amy glanced at the clock, noticing the time. It was getting late, she had a lot to do the next day. Trainging with Matt was not on top of the "to do" list. Food and sleep. A true wrestler.  
  
Amy: Jeff, I'm going to go. I'm tired as hell.  
  
Jeff:Mmmmm.....  
  
He hadn't heard anything she said. He was stuck in skittle Blue's clues land. That is where he belonged. How did he get a contract with the WWF so fast, took her years. Oh ya', he invented the SWANTON BOMB, named after the fact that he likes, swans.  
  
Amy: Stupied birds.  
  
She was no longer just thinking.  
  
Amy: I do the (litacurana)-Hurricanruna, doesn't anyone like hurricans? And Matt's STUPIED Poetry in motion move. Poetry can't move!!!! That is a form of alliteration...(thanks Mrs. Jordan, best ever!!! :) Oh, stupied...Matt.  
  
Amy went into Matt's room, which was dark. Matt turned on the bed lamp, as he heard her voice.  
  
Matt: Hey!  
  
Amy: I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd be asleep yet.  
  
Matt: I'm not, but we do gotta train tomorra'.  
  
Amy: Shut up! I don't want to train tomorrow. Can't I just skip in this ONE time?  
  
Matt: I let you skip it last time we were suppost too, remeber you bought new cargo pants with Dwayn( The Rock )? Besides what happens when you don't train....you don't know the moves....and when you...  
  
Amy:...don't know how to do "poetry in motion", you screw up!  
  
Matt: Screw up! KILL PEOPLE..ME, namely! You were suppost to stay in the corner, run up after I went down on my hands and knees, then use me as a step to jump off on to Glen (Kane), not do it as I'm going down and kick me in the ribs.  
  
Amy: On accident...I didn't mean too.  
  
She pulled back the covers and laid next to him. He wa wearing his black silk boxers.  
  
Matt: It still hurt. Your training tomorra'. And your learning the move, cause we'll probly use it monday night.  
  
Amy: I am NOT wrestling monday, I'm managing.  
  
Matt: Who feeds you?  
  
Matt looked her in the face and smiled.  
  
Amy: You do...  
  
  
  
Matt: Besides Vince called and told me, I was wrestling Rob Van Dam. I might need you.  
  
Amy: Is there a scedualed run in, on the script?  
  
Matt: No.Is there ever when it comes to the three of us?  
  
Amy: Matt! I don't want to do a run in, we always do a run in. I'm tired of jumping off the top rope, make Jeff do it. He doesn't feel anything any ways.  
  
Matt: Don't use puppy eyes on me missy. Besides I might get to win.  
  
Amy: What do you mean? You might win....  
  
Matt: Vince said we'd do an old fashion match, how they used to keep the match going based on the fans reaction. AND...the finisher has to be a submision move, so if he is to tired to get out of it, I win.  
  
Amy: The Hardcore built!...Wait what if he puts you in a submission move....whoa, I am not saving your butt in a hardcore match, run ins are legal and you know it. Last time I did that Trish got "MAD" at me and hit me with a freakin' trash can lid.  
  
Matt: Amy! Ah wanna win the hardcore built. I'm affraid I'll lose if you don't, he wont get mad I promise. Look if I win, I'll defend it against him far and square on Smack down....2009.  
  
  
  
Amy: Matthew. Make Jeff do it, he is better than I am anyways, or Adam. Adam likes you.  
  
Matt: Adam has his own problems with Jay or Christan, whatever you want to call him. And Jeff said he couldn't listen to me because he was mad at me. What did I do this time? I swear I DID NOT hide his luv a wuv.... stupied toy.  
  
Amy: He thouhgt you ate his skittles, but they were in his pocket.  
  
Matt: I would not eat his skittles. He is a moron.  
  
Amy: He is your baby brother and you love him.  
  
Matt: Only cause dad says ah HAVE too.  
  
Amy: Your 25, act your age.  
  
Matt: Jeff is 23! He doesn't act his age.  
  
Amy: He has problems, not here with us on earth problems.  
  
Matt: God how ah know.  
  
Amy: You both have problems. I act my age.  
  
Matt: I can't even get you to do your job and train. You don't act 24.  
  
Amy: I can start driving myself to the arenas you know.  
  
Matt: No, please don't. Then Jeff well ride with me, I don't wanna play, * Hardy Road Trip Games* from one state to the next.  
  
Amy: Okay. Then the insulting well stop.  
  
They both seemed to space off for a moment, or so.  
  
Matt: Why did you come in anyways? Are you okay, you know about earlier?  
  
Amy: I'm fine. I don't think we should talk about that. Besides....I just wanted to be with you.  
  
Matt: I wanted to be with you too.  
  
By now they were both setting up and he pulled her close to him. Then he began massaging her fingers indivdually with his own. It felt so good and comforting. She exhaled heavily. Matt meant so much to her and she truly was harvesting feelings for him.  
  
Matt: What is it are you uncomfortable (responding to her exhale), I can stop.  
  
Matt didn't want to over step his boundries. He cared for Amy so deeply. He cherished these little moments.  
  
Amy: No, please don't stop. It feels nice.  
  
Matt: Oh, ok then. It was a little exciting to hear her say that, but more so in a loving way than in a sexual way.  
  
Matt: You have such little fingers.  
  
  
  
He said as he smiled over her shoulder.  
  
Amy: I know. They refuse to work out. I tried to pump them up.  
  
She just laughed as he joined in.  
  
She watched his fingers trace over hers. Moving so genatlly. He was so sensual and he had no idea. He just thought he was a good freind.  
  
Amy: Matt, can you rub my back. Please!  
  
She preceeded to give him big, sad puppy eyes.  
  
Matt: You don't have to beg. Come here.  
  
Amy leaned against him more. He gentally ran his fingers down each side of her neck, giving her wild goosebumps. Then he placed her long red hair over her shoulder. He trickled his fingers over her shoulder then noticed her necklace was still on. He unhooked it and placed it in her hand. To get started he placed his warm fingers on either of her shoulders, rubbing in small circles. Then he added him palms in slowly. She let out a soft moan.  
  
Amy:Mmmmm.....  
  
Another soft moan followed. Matt was REALLY good. He wanted to kiss her neck, just a taste, but he restrained himself. He put a little more pressure into it as he moved down ro her lower back, of course working it carefully.  
  
Matt: How does that feel?  
  
He question how well it felt. He had never done this before.  
  
Amy: Mmmm...sooo...good.  
  
The words poured out of her mouth, roughly. He tenderly massaged her side with his intire hand.  
  
Amy:Mmmmm...yeah! There!  
  
Matt couldn't help but get a little cocky. He quietly giggled as he finished her up.  
  
Amy: Matt, that was great. I owe you one.  
  
Matt: No need darlin'. Just do the run in Monday night.  
  
Amy: Hell, that was worth it. Matthew...can..I sleep..with you tonight. I don't really feel save being alone.  
  
Amy had just remembered earlier. Matt blushed, he had never slept in the same bed as a girl before.  
  
Matt: In the same bed?  
  
He questioned what she had meant.  
  
Amy: Yeah. Is it okay?  
  
Matt: Of course. Are you tired now?  
  
Amy: Yeah. Let me change first.  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
Amy left to her hotel room and returned in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank top.  
  
Despite the fact that he had never slept in the same bed as a girl before, holding Amy, came so natural for him. They laid face to face, Matt put his arm around her. Amy gazed up into his deep brown eyes and smiled.  
  
Amy: Good night Matthew Moore.  
  
Matt: Sweet Dream Amyia Christin.  
  
Matt kissed her forehead and turned off the bed lamp. In Matt's warm embrace, Amy forgot about Vince, but Matt didn't. As Amy lay happy asleep in his arms, he watched her and recalled his promise to her. He'd never let anyone hurt her. She'd been through so much. He would get revenge for her and it would be in a way that would HURT Mr. Mchman PERSONALLY. 


	3. The SUV and The Beach

Twist Of Fate By Hollyann Binion  
  
Chapter 3.( The SUV and The Beach )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Matthew Moore Hardy, Amyia Christine Dumas(Lita), Jeffery Nero Hardy, Adam Joseph Copland(The Edge), Jay(Christain), Vince Mchman, Stephaine Mchman, Rob Van Dam, Glen Jacobs(Kane),Spike Dudly, Michael Heckonbottom(HBK, Shawn Michaels), Marcus Callaway(Taker), Mr. Perfect, or Dwayn Jonhson(The Rock). I don't really won anything THIS time around. On to the story. I have much to do, so much!!!! I also do not own Invader Zim or any quotes there of, this applies all to all chapters, past and present.  
  
  
  
Note: Please as usual keep an open mind. Laugh as much as possilble it well make all of lifes little problems seem just that, small. Laughter is only the beginning. Also no products were toasted during the making of this Fan Fiction.  
  
Note: Matt and Jeff well be using their lil' southern accients in here as well, please note that Jeff uses his more than Matt does and when Matt gets all emotional or mad, often you can't understand him. Loves you all :)..  
  
Note by author: The views and opinions expresses in this FICTIONAL story may or may not reflect the views and opinions of the writter. When asked in court I pled the 5th.  
  
Amy glanced over at the sleeping Matt. He was still facign her with his arms around her, just the same. He looked so cute asleep. Amy wondered why she couldn't just tell him that. Was it fear? She smiled. He looked cute awake too. She didn't want to wake him, but she had much to do.  
  
Amy: Matthew....  
  
She brushed her hand gentally across his cheak. He groanded a little.  
  
Amy: Get up...  
  
Matt yawned and glazed over into Amy's hazel eyes. Those eyes. He could never get enough of them. And to wake up to them was some sort of defentiy. He smiled and tightened his hold on her.  
  
Matt: Hi!  
  
Amy: Hi.  
  
He streched out to get him self awake.  
  
Matt: Gee....ah was sleeping so good.  
  
He then rolled onto his back with his hand touching her's.  
  
Amy: I know, so was I. But we need to get up. We have a show tonight and a very important run in.  
  
Matt: And hopefully well have a new hardcore champion.  
  
Amy: Tonight...you WILL be the champion. I'll see to it personaly.  
  
Matt: Don't risk it all Amy, tonight I mean.  
  
Amy: Risk? Aren't we fearless Matt? Fear is a four letter word.  
  
She rolled onto her back to, still holding his hand. He squeezed it.  
  
Matt: You know exactly what I'm talking about Amy.  
  
Amy: Matthew Moore I will climb...on top, of the Titan Tron and do a Hurricanranna onto Rob Van Dam, if it means you winning.  
  
Matt: You will not. That is dangerous. Besides ah'm gonna try to keep him in the ring tonight, I don't trust him.  
  
Amy: What if he has a run in planned for tonight too?  
  
Matt shrugged at her question.  
  
Matt: Then you leave. Ah don't want you to do the run in if there is a possibilty of you getting acidently hurt, and you know that happens all to often in these type of matches, cause' there so un predictable.  
  
Amy rubbed her stomache, acting as if what Matt had said, took no effect.  
  
Matt: Amy, you'll leave right?  
  
Amy: I wont. I will not leave you out there in a hradcore match with Rob, if he is going to bring in a run in of his own, it isn't fair. Rob is already bigger than you it is a pitty if her needs to cheat.  
  
Matt: Thanks. I don't have a small man complex now.  
  
Amy: You know what I'm getting at. I don't care If Rob has Kane come out there. I will do my run in and I'll take Kane out. I can do a good head scissor take down on him, he is tall.  
  
Matt: Amy, your not being reasonable here.  
  
He scratched his head. He was still a little sleepy.  
  
Amy: No your right. I'm being a professional here. I have to prove to people...that I am not just another "pretty" DIVA, I'm not another Stacey Kiebler.  
  
Matt still holding her hand leaned over her.  
  
Matt: You don't have to prove a damn thing to Vince. And god knows you don't have to prove anything to me. I already know you've got it. You have a desire in that ring that no other women, no man has. You are there to entertain the people, and when you are Lita....Amy you do that/  
  
Amy smiled up at him. She wanted to cry.  
  
Amy: I do? Really?  
  
Matt smiled down at her.  
  
Matt: Remeber the match, *Tables, Ladders, and chairs*?  
  
Amy: Well of course I do. Wrestlemania seventeen. I was right there.  
  
Matt: A women has never hit a man with a chair that hard.  
  
He just laughed and so did she.  
  
Amy: Because I did a run in at wrestlemania and hit Spike Dudly with a chair, I a real wrestler?  
  
Matt: No, because you came out of no where to save Jeff and I when you didn't have too. Plus you got her self into a 3D (wrestling move, for those who don't know). Besides you helped up, I my eyes, In Jeff's, hell in the fans eyes, you are a superstar. Your the women around that really is.  
  
Amy: Thankyou. I can run with the BIG boys. Hey wait, what about Trish?  
  
Matt: Trish isn't my best freind.  
  
Amy: Suck up. You know she can wrestle.  
  
Matt: She can? I haven't noticed.  
  
Amy: Please. If she was laying right her next to you, instead of me, you wouldn't say that.  
  
Matt smiled as he settled back into the covers.  
  
Matt: Your completly right darlin', I wouldn't say that. I'd tell her to get the hell out.  
  
Amy: Matthew.  
  
He glannced past her to the shower.  
  
Amy: What are you gonna wear for tonight's show?  
  
Matt: I dunno, I might wear some clothes.  
  
Amy: I'm bein' serious.  
  
Amy poked him in his bare side. He just jerked. Then he rolled over and pinned her down by the arms.  
  
Matt: Why do you always pick on me?  
  
Amy: Cause you always pick on me. I'll yell rape.  
  
Matt: Jeff wont hear you he is probly watching Mickey Mouse or something.  
  
He quickly removed his hands and began tickling her. She  
  
squirmend under him.  
  
Amy: Matt stop...  
  
She shreaked at him again and again. He just tickled her more.  
  
Amy: Matthew! MOORE! behave.  
  
He looked down at her with a sad face. Then lifted up her shirt and blew on her belly with his lips, making a funny noise.  
  
Matt: I think ah'm gonna wear my back cargo pants with ma team extream shirt.  
  
Amy forced him over on his back and put one knee on either side of his stomache. She then took both his hands and pinned them over his head as she took her free hand to tickle his sides. He could have gotten up, but who wanted too. He moved about a little as he laughed in delight.  
  
Amy: It's not fun unless you try to get away.  
  
Matt: Who would wanna get away? Besides it's funner for me if I don't.  
  
He gentally sat up as she sleed into a sitting position on his knees.  
  
Matt: I'm gonna take a shower, can you go wake up Jeff.  
  
Amy: I guess.  
  
She made a bummed face then got up. She walked over to Jeff's room.  
  
Amy: JEFF!!! JEFFERY!!...get up.  
  
She yellled as loud as she could. waking up Jeff was a man's job, she always had trouble getting him out of the bed, especailly on training day. She crawled onto the bed and began hopping up and down, but this did not wake the high flyer.  
  
Amy:JEFFIS!!!...JEFF!!!!  
  
She glanced around the room hoping to see a glass of water. There wasn't and the bathroom was so far away. As a last resort she leaned into him and licked his cheak.  
  
Amy:Ewwww...  
  
Jeff: Trish?  
  
Amy: WHAT? No....  
  
Jeff: Liger?  
  
Amy: NO! We didn't bring your dog, Jeff. Your disgusting.  
  
Jeff: Hey!  
  
Amy: Hey good morning. Welcome back to reality.  
  
Jeff: It isn't training day is it?  
  
Amy: Yes it is.  
  
Jeff: Gee...wha'?  
  
Amy: Matt controls us.  
  
Jeff scratched his head that was covered in purple and green hair. Amy then checked her rainbow bright watch.  
  
Jeff: Ah think ah'm hungry.  
  
Amy: Yeah. It is about that time.  
  
Jeff: Invader Zim is on.  
  
Jeff jumped up and turned on the T.V.  
  
Jeff: I love them little piggies, I loved them good.  
  
Amy: Do you want me to pick you up something to eat?  
  
Jeff: Shut up! Gir is on.  
  
Amy: Okay, I'll take that as I'll have extra sausage.  
  
Amy still all the while in her pajams took Jeff's spare keys to Matt's SUV.  
  
Amy: Breakfast, breakfast, where is Matt's debit card?  
  
She thought clearly.  
  
Amy: Glove box! Victory is mine. So limon(y) fresh.  
  
Amy drove to the nearest I HOP.  
  
Waitress Heidi: You want food?  
  
Amy: Yes, yes...I am came for food.  
  
The waitress looked Amy strangly over.  
  
Amy: They're pajams. I just got out of bed.  
  
Waitress Heidi: What can I get for you?  
  
Amy: Okay, I'll take two toasted bagels with cream cheese, three double stacks of hot cakes, four sides of bacon, and...Do you guys have Yougurt?  
  
Waitress Heidi: Yes. What kind would you like?  
  
Amy: What kind of yougurt does Matt like? I'll take cherry.And make this all to go.  
  
Waitress Heidi: No problem, your number will be fourteen.  
  
Amy: Thanks.  
  
Amy turned to set down as her cell phone began to vibrate.Luckily she had remembered to grab it on her way out.  
  
Amy: Shane!!  
  
She decided not to answer it. She didn't want to face any Mchmans today, even though Shane was differnt. She wondered if Shane knew how his father was. The messeger clicked on.  
  
(On phones message) Shane: Amy, hey girl this is Shane O' Mac. How are things going? Good? Been trying to call you for days. What did you do remove your cell batteries are replace them in your real vibrator. Your horrible, you know that. Call me when your not trying to make babies with yourself, ok. Bye.  
  
Amy just laughed. Shane had always been so funny. He was so much differnt that his father. She wondered if he got it from hit mom.  
  
Waitress Heidi: Number fourteen, your order is finished.  
  
It was music to Amy's ears and her stomache too. She was a true fan of food. She grabbed all the boxes and raced back to the hotel, but not before stopping off at a mini mart to get Matt some Milk, Jeff orange juice, and her self a mocha.  
  
Amy: Jeff.  
  
When she entered his room, she noticed he hadn't moved an inch room the bed. His eyes were glued to the T.V.  
  
Jeff: What? I didn't do it. Matt did. Leave me alone.  
  
Amy: I brought you food, retard.  
  
Jeff: Food......thanks. Now go, go now.  
  
Amy: Don't have to say it a third time.  
  
She smiled leaving Jeff to return to Matt's room.  
  
Amy: Matt!?  
  
He was just now coming out of the shower, wearing only a towel.  
  
Matt: Jesus, darlin'.  
  
Matt quickly grabbed his towel tighter at his waist.  
  
Amy: Gee....I'm sorry.  
  
She wasn't sorry, but she did turn around so he could put on some boxers.  
  
Matt: Coast is clear, The Naked Banditt has hit the trail.  
  
Amy: The Naked Banditt....that should be you new wrestling personna.  
  
Matt: I think not.  
  
  
  
Amy: I got breakfast!  
  
Matt: Sweet. What did you get?  
  
Amy: I got you cherrt yougurt.  
  
Matt: I love cherry yougurt  
  
Amy: I thought you would, cherry is the flavor. I got you hot cakes, bacon, milk, and an {OVEN} toasted bagel with cream cheese.  
  
She just smiled. They were all his favorites. She always smiled and It was ALWALYS nice. Well to Matt all food was good food, but then again, she felt the same way.  
  
Matt: Damn, you know how to feed a man.  
  
He shot her a smile as he picked up his fork.  
  
Matt: Thankyou hun.  
  
Amy: Thank yourself. I used your car, your gas, and your money.  
  
Matt: Gee I sure do love myself.  
  
He preceeded to hug himself.  
  
Amy: Don't I get credit for thinking of it?  
  
Matt: Like I wouldn't have realized I was hungry in a few hours aftrer I remember I need to eat on a regular basis, which would be harder cause' usually you just tell me when to eat.  
  
Amy: Right!  
  
Amy took her bagel and walked towards the door that conjoined their rooms.  
  
Amy: I'm gonna change.  
  
Matt: Fine by me. Hey wear whatever, it's to hot to train today.  
  
Amy: Thankyou.  
  
Matt contiuned to eat as she entered her own room to change. The room was quiet and lonesome so she changed quickly into a pair of black pants and a hot pink leather top that laced up the back. She'd have to get either Matt or Jeff to lace it for her. She grabbed her hair mouse and ran some through her hair, scrunching the hair, so it was kind of crimpy.  
  
Amy: I look ok.  
  
She tossed on a pair of simple black dress boots before heading back to Matt's room. Some where between pants and sock, she finished her bagel. She decided to finish the rest of her breakfast later.  
  
Amy entered the room as Matt was pulling his perfectly gel(ed) hair back into a low ponytail. She loved his hair. She went onto the bed behind him.  
  
Amy: Here, your all crocked.  
  
Matt: There once was a crocked man, he lived in a crocked house, he had a crocked cat.  
  
Amy: Matt.  
  
Matt: That man's name was Vince.  
  
Amy: Matthew. Give me your comb.  
  
Matt: It looks straight from the front. I can't see the back.  
  
Amy: You could If I snapped your neck. Give it.  
  
He passed her back the comb. Of course he really loved her babying him , but he wasn't gonna say that. She might stop.  
  
Amy: There is looks perfect now.  
  
Matt: I am perfect. What are you talking about?  
  
Amy: Oh, so know your new personna is Mr. Perfect.  
  
Matt: I can't, that name is already taken.  
  
Amy: That is right.  
  
Matt glanced at the clock. It was a litle after twelve now. A good chuck of the day was wasted, oh but how it was wasted.  
  
Amy: Let's do something fun today.  
  
She was still setting behind him and held onto his arm like a hild begging to go to Disney Land.  
  
Matt: Sure we have time to kill. Like What? And do I have to bring Jeff?  
  
Amy: I don't know and yes. If he wants to come.  
  
Matt: If we don't ask him, he doesn't have a valid opinion right.  
  
Amy: See no, if he slurs more than five times will making his response it isn't valid.  
  
The both just laughed. They loved Jeff so much, for all that he was.  
  
Matt: Lets go to the beach. I love the ocean.  
  
Amy: We can go to the beach!?  
  
Matt: Yes. Of course we can.  
  
Amy: I haven't been to the beach in so long. I miss the water, and the sand. Sands is so great. It feels good against your skin. It's so soft and warm. I wanna go really bad.  
  
Matt: Okay. Okay. Go pack your stuff for tonight, so we can stay late untill the show.  
  
Amy: Really? It has been so long since I've seen a beach.  
  
Matt: Go!  
  
Amy leaped up running to her room she packed her things she'd need for tonight's show as Matt had suggested and her bikkini as well. While Amy was packing her stuff Matt did the same, being sure to grab his white trunks.  
  
Matt: Amy, are you ready?  
  
Amy: Yeah!  
  
She emerged with her suit case packed full.  
  
Matt: Great I'm going to go see what Jeff is up too.  
  
After confirming that Jeff was too buisy with the T.V., Matt and Amy headed out.  
  
Amy: Oh, let's stop at subway to get sandwiches, so we can have a picnic for later.  
  
Matt: Good idea.  
  
They stopped each getting a foot long club sandwich and a large raspberry iced tea. They drove down a quiet road listening to some old country tunes.  
  
Amy: I'm so excited. I love the beach.  
  
Matt: I do too, ever since I was a kid.  
  
They drove a little longer, when an un expected event came to be.  
  
Amy: Matt what is wrong with it?  
  
Amy yelled to him from the passanger side seat.  
  
Matt: I don't know. It might be over heated.  
  
Amy: Great! No beach.  
  
Matt: Don't be so negative.  
  
Just as he spoke some smoke arose from the hood.  
  
Matt: Okay, so were screwed. Got your cell phone?  
  
Amy: Yeah.  
  
Matt got back into the car as she pulled out her cell.  
  
Amy: Damn it, my batter is dead.  
  
Matt: Here, let me see. Damn your right.  
  
Matt glanced around there was no one in sight and they hadn't seen anyone for a long while actually.  
  
Matt: Damn it!  
  
Amy: It isn't gonna do you any good to keep cusin' like that.  
  
She rubbed his arm.  
  
Matt: I know, but I really wanted to take you to the beach.  
  
Amy: Maybe next time we'll make it.  
  
Matt: I guess.  
  
Matt shunk down into his seat. As propped her feet up on the dash board.  
  
Amy: Wanna play a game?  
  
Matt: Okay. What?  
  
Amy: Okay. Let's make fun of wrestling.  
  
Matt: Earth to Amy, we are sports Entertainers, AKA, wrestlers.  
  
He just laughed at her suggestion.  
  
Amy: I'm serious. We can start off with wrestling moves. Which ones are good and which are bad.  
  
Matt sat up in his seat.  
  
Matt: Best move ever....Twist Of Fate.  
  
Amy: Your just saying that cause' it's your move.  
  
Matt: No I'm not. It's good cause you can hit it from any position and you can do it so quickly. Besides it makes a good feeder move when it's being followed but your Lita Moon Saut, off the top rope.  
  
Amy:Awwww... I think the best move is the conchairto.  
  
Matt: That is NOT a real wrestling move and it isn't legall. It's Edge and Christain with chairs, on either side of you, about to hit you in the head at the same time.  
  
Amy: That is why I like it.  
  
Matt: You like it because of the hotties doing the move.  
  
Amy: I am not attracted to Adam or Jay, I recent that.  
  
Matt: Sorry. What do you think of Sweet Chin Music aka the super kick?  
  
Amy: I think it is frightening.  
  
Matt: How so?  
  
Amy: To see a man kick that high. But other than that, it is a strong move, easy to hit, but your opponute has to be standing.  
  
Matt: Yeah, or all you'd hit is air.  
  
Amy: Who was your idol growing up?  
  
Matt: You can't guess it?  
  
Amy: No. I have no idea.  
  
Matt: The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. Man had it all. He was young, he had flair, action, speed, and a big heart. I still get a little chocked up wjen I think I never got to meet him.  
  
Amy: He is still alive you know.  
  
Matt gave her a side ways smile.  
  
Matt: No, once a wrestler has been put on the shelve, he never really lives after that. Damn injuries. I'm tellin' ya, this is why we train, it lowers the chance or accidents. He will never wrestle again.  
  
Amy: Are you okay? She rubbd his shoulder.  
  
Matt: Ya. Who was yours.  
  
Amy: I can't say you'll laugh.  
  
Matt: Tell me.  
  
Amy: Well I didn't start watching wrestling till' years after you guys had already been watching, so I didn't have the influence of sucj greats as Hulk Hogen and Sting. But I knew I was hooked when I watched this one young guy. I don't remeber his name, really. He had long curly black hair and he had a brother. He had blonde hair. You see they were in this match togther. A special match, but I can't rememember the name of it, but they won. And when they won,the fans came to their feet, chanting their names, at the top of their lungs and as they did the two embraced in this wonderful hug, from then on I wanted to be a wrestler, so I could feel loved like that.  
  
Matt leaned into Amy and hugged her as tight as he could. He whispered softly, chanting in her ear.  
  
Matt: Lita, lita, lita.  
  
She just smiled, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Matt: How could Jeff and I be your idols, Amy?  
  
Amy: You just are. That is seriously when I decided to go into wrestling. Why do you think I wanted to be with you guys on T.V. so badly, I wanted to know my idols.  
  
Matt: And know your own of us. By the way Jeff thought the reason, you wanted to meet us so badly when you first started, cause he thought you wanted him.  
  
Amy just smiled.  
  
Amy: Jeff is a nut.  
  
Matt: Yes he is.  
  
  
  
He directed her head onto his shoulder as they sat there together to pass time. She grabbed for his hand and held it tight. They both forgot that they wanted to go to the beach so badly. They'd gotten just a little closer already. Who needs the beach? Or do they!!!!  
  
Chapther 4 coming SOON, to a fan fiction near you, so check your local internet server. LOL. Please read and review. { Stefani I love you, your the best ever, you know that.} 


	4. He's not our HERO! WHAT?

Twist Of Fate By Hollyann Binion  
  
(Chapter 4- He's not our Hero! WHAT?)  
  
*** Disclaimer: I don't have to tell you I don't own these people, so don't sue me, ok...great, we both speak the same language. I don't own The World Wrestling Federation or any of it's titles, character, into music ect.... I also do not own Invader Zim or Gir, or any of there lines, or anything, damn it.  
  
***Note: Matt and Jeff well be using their lil' hick talk, don't be side tracked.  
  
***Note: The views and opinions expressed it this FICTIONAL piece, amy or may not reflect those of it's author. I refuse to admitt that Amy and I have EVERYTHING in commo. Let's make fishsticks..LET'S MAKE FISH STICKS.  
  
  
  
Amy: I am so tired. You just don't understand how tired I am.  
  
She had been the same postion for over an hour.  
  
Matt: I know. Ah'm so sorry this happened Amy.  
  
Amy: You don't have to be sorry Matt. It could be worse.  
  
Matt: It could?  
  
Amy: We could have brought Jeff with us....  
  
Matt: Atleast we'd be entertained. I miss Jeff.  
  
Amy: Oh, it's okay sweetie.  
  
She hugged onto his arm.  
  
Matt: Let's make fish sticks, let's make fish sticks. That is what he would say, if he was here.  
  
Amy: Mmmm...I have a thong weggie.  
  
Matt: No, he wouldn't say that. He doesn't wear thongs, I hope.  
  
Amy: I have a weggie.  
  
Matt: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Amy: Me too.  
  
Matt: If only your character would had worn boxers sticking out if her pants. You'd be ok.  
  
Amy: You think the whole..Thong showing out of myu pants was my idea?  
  
Matt: It had to have been somebodies.  
  
Amy: It was Adams. I was showing him a pair of pants and I didn't pull them all the way, so when I went to show him, he was all excited about the LITA THONG.  
  
Matt: You didn't have to go with.  
  
Amy: It's kinda cute, and the fans like the fact that my thongs match your shirts.  
  
Matt: They do?  
  
Amy: In the last five months how could have you not noticed.  
  
She pulled the side of her thong out of her black pants.  
  
Amy: Purple....  
  
Matt: Yeap, I'm wearing my purple shirt tonight. Creative. And about me not noticing...  
  
Amy: Yeah.  
  
Matt: Of course I noticed your ass.  
  
Amy: Matt...  
  
They both just laughed, what better to do to pass on the time that awaited them.  
  
Matt: Is it time for food?  
  
Amy checked her watch.  
  
Amy: Close enough for me.  
  
  
  
They pulled out their subway sanwhichs and began to eat them.(no they didn't eat them, they had a sword fight. Just kidding. They ate them..or did they????)  
  
Amy: I feel better. My stomache was growling in a foreign language.  
  
Matt: Was it japanese? If so we can call Tajari to traslate it.  
  
Amy: Matt....where's your cell phone?  
  
Matt: In my suitcase duh.  
  
Amy: Matt!!!  
  
Matt: Oh. Holy crap.  
  
Matt quickly began digging through his stuff.  
  
Amy: Cell phone!!!!  
  
Matt: Who should we call?  
  
Amy: I don't know....  
  
Matt:(on phone): Stop laughing. Stop laughing. Ah said stop laughing. Stop saying what, and come get us Steve.  
  
Amy: So you choice to call him.  
  
Matt: He is coming this way, besides Ah just wanna get ou' of this SUV.  
  
The two were soon SAVED by Steve Willaims, who, for no good reason allowed Kurt to come.  
  
Steve:(singing): Jimmy crack corn and I don't care. WHAT?  
  
Kurt:(singing) Milk!  
  
Steve:(singing): Jimmy crack corn and I don't care. WHAT?  
  
Kurt:(singing): Milk!  
  
The song went on like this.  
  
Amy: Matt will you please shoot me.  
  
Matt: You HAVE a gun!  
  
Amy: I'll shoot you, if you'll shoot me.  
  
Matt: Deal, but don't hit me in the chest. I like my chest. Or my stomach, I kind of like it too.  
  
Amy: If I was gonna shoot you , it would be in the foot, so eveyone could tell you by your limp.  
  
Matt: Ha ha ha ha.....  
  
Kurt: We're here, here, here. We're here. Theres the MILK truck. I need a glass.  
  
Steve: I need a beer don't see me freakin' out.  
  
Steve yelled WHAT?, several times with a beer in each hand.  
  
Kurt: I want milk.  
  
Steve: WHAT?  
  
Kurt: I said....  
  
Dwayn: It's doesn't matter what you said.  
  
Dwayn had just pulled into the arena as well, he always used his wrestling quotes so humorously, IT DOESN'T MATTER....  
  
Matt: Well thanks guys. It's been fun. Amy....  
  
Amy: Yes, I need to get inside...and...much plucking to do.  
  
Matt: Ya all know she feels about her...calves.  
  
They began to walk away very, very, slowly.  
  
Kurt: Amy plucks her calve hairs.....  
  
Steve: WHAT? Baby cows..WHAT?  
  
Matt: We better get started, we start in 45.  
  
Amy: Grose. Can't I just stay backstage...I havn't even plucked my calve hairs yet.  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Amy: Milk.  
  
Matt: Ok, now we're scary. Ah;m gonna go find Jeff.  
  
Amy:Ok, I'm gonna go find...not Stacey....the other one...  
  
Matt: Torrie?  
  
Amy: Yeah that one.  
  
Matt: Bye, bye. See ya in 40.  
  
Amy: Correction, you may not see me, but SOMONE will feel me.  
  
Matt: Grrrr..go.  
  
Amy: Bye.  
  
She walked down the hall towards the women's dressing room. She dreaded that room. Terri's perfume, Stacey and her stork legs, and Jackie and THAT laugh. She didn't know why she wasn't aloud to change with the guys. God knows she had tried twice.  
  
Meanwhile Matt sat in his room gearing up. The time in the car was great. He learned even MORE about Amy, which he thought was impossible. He still needed a way to get Vince and make him play for misstreating Amy. Suddenly an evil grin came over his face.  
  
Matt: Vince, It starts tonight.  
  
He finished lacing up his boots. 


	5. Matthew Gets Hardcore

Twist Of Fate By Hollyann Binion  
  
( Chapther 5 Matthew Gets Hardcore)  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffery Nero Hardy, Amyia Christine Dumas, Patrisha Irein Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay, Vincent K. Mcmahon, Shane Msmahon, Stephanie Marie Mcmahon, Rob Van Dam. Hell u don't own anything, except for my own creative geniuos.  
  
Note: The views and opinion sin this fictional stort, may or may not reflect those of the author.  
  
J.R: Are you ready for WWF Raw.  
  
*FANS SCREAM*  
  
King: We're here in Madison Square Garden in a jam packed arena.  
  
J.R.: 70, 000 in attendance King.  
  
J.R.: Sure does feel like it King. And this next one is going to be a slober knocker.  
  
King: Oh yeah Matt Hardy of The Hardyboyz to face R-V-D.  
  
*CROWD GOES WILD*  
  
J.R.: I just can't wait.  
  
King: I just want the puppies.  
  
J.R.: Lita?  
  
King: Yeah, she is fine, but her puppies have been in The Hardyz keenel way to long. LET THE PUPPIES OUT.  
  
J.R.: Let's go back to the back stage area with Lilian Garcia.  
  
Lil: I'm back stage with R-V-D. How do you feel about this match.  
  
RVD: Hey I'm cool. But everything's cool when your RVD.  
  
Lil smiles as RVD does his tumb/shoulder thing that WE all love.  
  
Lil: But what is your game plan against Matt, I mean he's had the title before, and he IS the LONGEST running European Champion.  
  
RVD: It's cool, whatever.  
  
Lil: Great, lets take it over to Sharmel.  
  
Sharmel: Hey I have Matt Hardy of The Hardyboyz here. Matt how do you feel about this hardcore match.  
  
Matt: Robs, good, but Ah'm gonna give it my all.  
  
Sharmel: Way to be positive and full screened. But where is your brother and Lita ay this point.  
  
Matt: Ah assume Lita isn't here, she isn't scedule to fight, and Jeff is getting ready for his match later on tonight.  
  
Sharmel: Are run ins possible tonight and are they a concern?  
  
Matt: Anything goes Sharmel, it is a Hardcore match, we'll just have to see what gets brought.  
  
Sharmel: Sounds exciting.  
  
( CUTS TO STACKER 2 COMMERCIAL )  
  
J.R.: And we're back.  
  
King: I can't believe Lita isn't here.  
  
J.R.: Well you behave and leave that young lady alone.  
  
King: Puppies....  
  
J.R. Ok lets all get fired up, we're gettin' hardcore folks.  
  
( Hardyz famous music rings through the arena as the fans come to their feet, like a fleet and passionate screams come on top of the music. Matt Comes out.)  
  
J.R.: This young man, really has it all.  
  
King: Yeah the puppies.  
  
J.R.: That is simply your assumtion, I'm sure Miss Lita and him are just freinds.  
  
King: Fine the puppies are avaible then.  
  
J.R.: Let's get back into the match.  
  
Just then RVD's music comes on and he rushes to the ring, with the crown yelling RVD behind him.  
  
King: This is going to be great.  
  
J.R.: Can Matt Hardy get the Twist Of Fate on him?  
  
Both men start out by exchanging blows, RVD, geeting the best of Matt. Matt feel to the ground but was quick to get back on his feet.  
  
Matt: Come on!  
  
Matt quickly ducked as RVD tried to pull off his spinning leg kick.  
  
King: Did you see that?  
  
J.R.: He ducked it!  
  
Matt then kicked a stunned RVD in the stomache, and set him up for the Twist Of Fate.  
  
J.R.: It's all over now King.  
  
Matt went to put his move into play but RVD pusjed him fowrads into the ropes, which he whipped lashed off of. Matt bounced back into RVD who slammed him to the mat, both men were down.  
  
King: These men know each other to well.  
  
J.R.: Who are you betting on? I got the youngster Hardy.  
  
King: Gonna have to go with the care free RVD.  
  
Matt came to his sences first and got RVD in a very unexpected sleeper hold.  
  
King: This we've NEVER seen from Matt Hardy.  
  
J.R.: What the hell!! Damn it...The Big Show is coming down here.  
  
King: Good maybe he's after Matt, I don't wanna lose another bet.  
  
The big show took Matt by the neck and slammed him into the mat. As RVD went to the top rop to do his Five Star Frog Splash.  
  
King: What is this?  
  
J.R. Lita, Lita, Lita. (screams)  
  
Lita runs down to the ring pushes RVD off the top rop, takes his postion on the turn buckle and does a hurrican Lita off the top rop onto The Big Show, which takes him out of the equation. She quickly helps Matt up.  
  
King: What is that Hell Cat thinking.  
  
J.R.: She just doesn't care King, she has no remorse for her body.  
  
Both coming to their feet, as does RVD, they do some double action as they place RVD in the corner, Matt goes down on his knees infront of him and Lita came running up, using him as a step to deliever a fatal close line from hell.  
  
J.R. Is this it?  
  
King: I hope not.  
  
Matt was quick to roll him up in a pin as the ref and Lita counted in unison.  
  
Ref/Lita: 1, 2,.....  
  
  
  
WANT MORE???? NEXT CHAPTHER!!!!! 


	6. How Many Divas?

Twist Of Fate By Hollyann Binion  
  
(Chapther 6 -How Many Divas?)  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffery Nero Hardy, Amyia Christine Dumas, Patrisha Irien Stratus, Vincent K. Mcmahon, Stephanie Mcmahon, Shane Mcmahon, Marcus Callaway, Glen Jacobs, Rob Van Dam, or anyother WWF/WCW/OMEGA/ECW superstars. I also do not own Invader Zim, Deb, Gir, or Gaz.  
  
  
  
Note: The views and opinions expressed in this FICTIONAL piece, may or may not reflect those of the author.  
  
The crown gasped, in anticipation as it seemed that the refs hand was in mid air for hours.  
  
Lita/Ref: 3....  
  
The crowd goes out of control, coming to their feet.  
  
Lita/Amy: You did it?  
  
Matt: I did? God ah hurt.  
  
Lita/Amy: You'll be ok, I promise.  
  
She grabed by his arm to help him up. They went to leave, but he stopped her.  
  
Matt: Wait Am..leet.  
  
He had to be careful, there were no mics around, but the cameras were still running, everyone would be wondering who AMY was.  
  
Lita/Amy: Okay/  
  
Matt ran back to the ring where RVD still was. He extended his hand to him and they shock on it.  
  
Matt: I wanted to shack the hand of the former Hardcore Champion.  
  
Matt smiled, but RVD didn't.  
  
RVD: I wouldn't be smiling. Vince is in back.  
  
Matt: What is that suppost to mean.  
  
RVD: Just watch yourself Matthew.  
  
Matt: Thanks dude.  
  
RVD: Hey were cool.  
  
JR: So we have a new champ, and look at his sports menship, there he goes with Lita in Hand.  
  
King: She's in his HANDS??  
  
JR: Will you shut up King.  
  
Matt: Am...Leet, stay close to me when we get in the back okay...  
  
Lita/Amy: Sure why, RVD wants to jump you from behind to get his built back...?...  
  
Matt: I'm serious.  
  
The two went back through the curtain.  
  
Marc: Man I can't believe you did a run in, you whore.  
  
Amy: You would have done the sme thing you bastard.  
  
Marc: You know I would darlin', I AM THE LORD OF DARKNESS.  
  
Amy and Marc(AKA Undertaker) had a weird sort of relationship.  
  
Marc: Good goin kid, takes a real man to do a REAL match like that.  
  
Matt: Ah tell you what...my back hurts.  
  
Trish: I'll get that for ya champ.  
  
Trish stepped behind him and gave him a hug.  
  
Matt: Hey blondie.  
  
Trish: Blondie....Good run in girl.  
  
Amy and Trish hugged.  
  
Amy: I was so nervous. I sure when we all watch the tape you'll notice.  
  
Matt: I'm just glad you didn't kick me this time.  
  
Amy: And he said I needed to train.  
  
Matt: You do and you will.  
  
He grabbed a beverage from the table.  
  
Amy: Damn it.  
  
Shane: Your to pretty to curse.  
  
Amy: Shane!  
  
They hugged, alot of hugging goes on backstage.  
  
Trish: Am I too pretty to curse as well?  
  
Shane: Awww..I'll let you say damn, you slept with my father...tramp.  
  
Trish: Shane!!! That was just for pretends, you know acting.  
  
Shane: Acting, I'm acting right now, acting like I'm ot here.  
  
Matt: Shane O' Mac, do I got a reason to watch my back?  
  
Shane: Yeah..umm..dad's a lil pissed on how things turned out.  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
Shane: He didn't think you'd win and he didn't expect a LITA run in.  
  
Matt: That's why he made a REAL, free style match.  
  
Shane: Sorry man you know my father.  
  
Trish/Amy: Ya' but do you know your father?  
  
The two girls spoke in unison then turned to one another.  
  
Trish: You..?  
  
Amy: You too...?  
  
Trish: I thought I was the only one.  
  
Amy: Nope..and I'm sure there are more.  
  
Trish: That bastard, oh no Molly. She's so young and sensitive.  
  
Shane: What are you talking about?  
  
Matt: We'll fill you in on the way, we've got calls to make and paper to file.  
  
Shane: I'm lost.  
  
Marc glannced over at Amy and Trish.  
  
Marc: It's ok I know. I've saw it.  
  
Amy: Why didn't you do something?  
  
Marc: Well when I saw him coming onto Torrie, It seemed pretty mutual. But when I saw him coming onto Molly, I knew something was up, she is sensitive, I stayed with her and I promised not to say anything, he still calls her at night.  
  
Stacy: Hey, sorry to interupt but I heard you all talking.  
  
She lowered her head.  
  
Stacy: Me too guess. He just told me I was SO pretty, but I could be prettier with emplants. Stupied ass hole.  
  
Trish: Who else to do you know of?  
  
Stacy: Miss Jacklynn, Kat, Ivory, Chyna,LilianTerrie, Tori, Sable..gee everyone I guess...  
  
  
  
Trish and Amy sound it funny that Stacy still refered to all the Divas and Superstars by their wrestlung names. She has a hard time talking to Kane, But she wa young and new to the Federation.  
  
Trish: Makes sice why we've lost so many women in the Federation.  
  
Amy: And there holding a Tough Enough 2.  
  
Trish: So Vince has had a plan all along. Indure his harrassing long enough get implants on him.  
  
Amy: Yeah give him a free show a nice ring.  
  
Trish: I wonder what you do for a car?  
  
Stacy: Sharmel has breast implants, nice jewlery, and a new car.  
  
Amy: Maybe he's low enough to hit on the announcers as well.  
  
The two smiled. It wasn't that it was funny, but something had to ease their minds. They were gonna find a way to take on Vince Mcmahon damn it.  
  
Trish: Come on let's catch up to Shane and Matt.  
  
Amy: Yeah, hopfully we can put an end to Mr. Vincent K. Mcmahon's harrassing. 


	7. A Splash Among The Waves

Twist Of Fate By Hollyann Binion  
  
  
  
Chaper 7 ( A Crash Among The Waves)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't own anything. except my creativity!  
  
Note: This is the final chapther I'm sorry it took so long, probs I say probs!  
  
Amy sat alone in her dressing room, waiting for Matt to come and tell her he was ready to go, he always did this. It was taking a little longer this time, she knew he was in talking with Vince, she had decided to not go in and face him. She was worried, she wanted to know what was taking so long.  
  
Amy: I swear if Vince fires Matt for this...  
  
Matt: Amy you ready?  
  
Amy: Oh Matt...yeah I am.  
  
She stood up dusting off her white jeans and making sure her ice blue top was straight.  
  
Matt: Great my stuff is loaded already.  
  
He grabbed her bag, he was a gentalmen like that.  
  
Matt: Ah, think we should get somethin' to eat soon. You hungry?  
  
She didn't answer she just sat there looking out the window as the vehicle drove on.  
  
Matt: Amy, hun.  
  
Amy: Huh? Oh yeah food sounds good.  
  
Matt: Ok. Is something bothering you?  
  
Amy: No I think I'm ok...hungry is all.  
  
Matt: When are you not hungry? Something IS bothering you and eventually you'll tell me.  
  
He gentally took her hand and rubbed it a little, they preceeded to drive on. It was getting late, the stars were high above and yet they drove on, the road long. Matt was wide eyed and allerte with concern, every once in a while glancing over at the sleeping Amy. He'd smile as she'd fidgit, it was cute when she did that. The car hit a bump that brought Amy astir.  
  
Amy: Huh..  
  
She popped up, alarmed.  
  
Matt: Shh..it's ok.  
  
He reached over and stroked her back.  
  
Amy: Oh my God, that scared me.  
  
She glanced around, all she could see was the darkness there were no street lines of flashing signs in sight.  
  
Amy: Matt were are we.  
  
Matt: Were lost.  
  
He said it so as a matter a fact and smugly as well. He got out and went to the other side of the car. He opened Amy's door and took both her hands pulling her up.  
  
Amy: Matt if we are lost then why are you taking me out of the car, I wanna go home, I'm scared.  
  
Matt: It's ok were are lost of purpose.  
  
Her bare feet touched the ground.  
  
Amy: Sand?  
  
Matt: Is it still warm?  
  
Amy: Yeah...  
  
A broad smile came over her face and she gave him a huge hug.  
  
Amy: You brought me to the beach anyways..it must be late.  
  
She glazed up at the ravened sky that was castcaded with stars that danced above them.  
  
Matt: Yeah..ah guess, it is late, but it is beautiful.  
  
Amy: It is..How can I thank you?  
  
Matt: You don' gotta thank me.  
  
He grabbed a blanket from the back and tossed it onto the ground, they both sat on it and he pulled out two containers.  
  
Matt: Ah stopped at a diner and got two shrimp salads while you were asleep. Is it ok?  
  
Amy: Sounds just fine. I'm so hungry I'm probably eat bee's wax.  
  
Matt: I believe it!  
  
It was still a bit warm out, which made for a comfortable climate. He pulled off both of his shoes and rested his feet in the warm sand as Amy had been.  
  
Matt: This is nice, ah miss coming to the beach.  
  
Amy: I know, we used to come all the time.  
  
Matt: Well ah'll try to get us out her more often.  
  
A splash can in the distance.  
  
Amy: What was that?  
  
She whipped around trying to look out into the water but all sound could see was night sky.  
  
Matt: Probably a dolphine, you know the wise tale about them guys?  
  
Amy: No, tell me.  
  
Matt: Well they say that when a dolphine's splash is heard and no one see's is it's a tributed sighn to destiny, for those whom are blessed to hear it crash among the waters, but do not see it.  
  
Amy: Nah-ah...where did you hear that from?  
  
Matt: My mama and don't question her, she is wise beyond the grave miss Dumas.  
  
Amy: I know she is Matt.  
  
Matt: She said that to me right before she died, it was my birthday we always had came to the beach for my party. So it was her destiny to be an angel.  
  
Amy: That's beautiful Matt.  
  
They soon polished off their salads and laid and sat talking, well they had been, a silence came over the two.  
  
Matt: Amy, what is bothering you?  
  
He had been setting behind her, so she could lay against him. She still in this postion softly answered.  
  
Amy: Matt do you still have a job? Cause I don't  
  
Her voice cracked for her emotion that was builing.  
  
Amy: I don't want to be the reason you loose the best thing that ever happened to you. I can't handle that.  
  
He softly turned her towards him, so they were eye to eye.  
  
Matt: You listen here, YOU are the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
  
Her eyes were filled with questions, she wasn't sure what he meant.  
  
Amy: I am?  
  
Matt: Yes and no one can take that from me, not even God himself, could take you from me.  
  
Amy: Good, because it would be a struggle to try to rip me from you.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against her chest. As she began to cry.  
  
Amy: You mean so much to me Matt, I only want the best for you I don't want to mess up your life.  
  
He rubbed her back softly and let the tears come.  
  
Matt: Your all the life ah'll ever need Amy.  
  
Again silence he just comforted her.  
  
Amy: I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I just sometimes I don't know what to say or do and often I say the wrong things.  
  
She was still nesiled against him.  
  
Matt: Amy...  
  
He ran his fingered down her arm and she leaned back from his a little to look him in the eyes. He brushed her checked with his hand, gentally letting fingers linger against her beauty. He slide his hand to the back of her kneck and softly pulled her in for a kiss. With such inocence he brushed his top lip against her bottom, then took her bottom lip between his as he kissed it. Amy becoming aware of her surrondings moved her hands around his neck and deepend the kiss by adding the pressure, he hadn't been. Within moments she had slipped her tongue into the warmth of his mouth, which he recipitated. With the heat being iluminated it was hard to take a breath with out breathing in one another. He pulled back, with a small gasp he glanced heavily into her eyes.  
  
Matt: I love you Amy. Ah've never known how to say it.  
  
Amy: I've always loved you, but I didn't think you'd want a girl like me.  
  
She postioned her eyes downwards a bit.  
  
Matt: You everything ah could ever ask for in a partner, a freind, a lover, or a wife.  
  
He just smiled and so did she as he lifted up her chin. He was like that. The type to plan ahead for life and then again often he just lived for the moment, but when it came to Amy he just KNEW she was all there ever could be to a future for him. she was just it.  
  
Amy: I had no idea.  
  
Matt: Ah know. It's because your so jaded.  
  
He smiled again and pulled her in for another kiss, she knew what he had meant. Her hands searched over his body, as they had longed to do for SO long now. She felt his perfect at her fingertips. He touched her as well, his hands caressed her sides and then he stopped pulling back again. He took her hands in his, as he was rather famous for.  
  
Matt: You know ah love you, I always will. I want you to marry me someday.  
  
Amy: Are you serious?  
  
Matt: With all my heart body and soul darlin', I mean it untill my dying day and from my grave my love for you will still breath on, no matter that my body as decined.  
  
Amy: Matthew, you are this unbelievable passion that lies inside my soul and sometimes I think your just this twist, but it al leads to how I feel for you, and thats more than any love.  
  
He looked into her eyes longer as she did the same. He wanted nothing more than for this moment to last, for a picture to be snapped and forever they'd live in that portrait.  
  
Matt: Amy...may ah..  
  
She put her fingers to his soft lips.  
  
Amy: Don...  
  
She silenced his question and pulled him down towards her as she laid back.  
  
Amy: Matthew well you please make love to me.  
  
He didn't answer just reacted, as any man in love, whom more than wanted to make himself one with his lover. There between the warm sands of the beach and the raven sky, somewhere in our earthly essence, these two souls united and became one. Better than any love song that could carry through your ears, better than any drug that could pulsate through your vains, or any love noticable to any Eros, they made love.  
  
Lost in warmth and leaving chaos behind, they where in a sweet realise as their bodies formed a bond, like no other.Heavenly they were lifted from the inside as their unification came to a conclusion. They laid togther now, so tight in each others embrace that it was a mystery how moving was even an option, right there was all that was needed by these two star crossed lovers.  
  
Matt brushed a piece of her ruby hair off her shoulder and kissed that soft flesh. Embraced in his strength all should could do was smile.  
  
Amy: Matt I love you, and God your amazing.  
  
Matt: I love you too and that's good to know... Ah always though that would be amazing.  
  
Amy: With me?  
  
She curled against him as he looked kinda akwardly off into the distance.  
  
Matt: With ANYONE...  
  
Amy: I didn't know.  
  
She played with a piece of his hair.  
  
Amy: If your that good now.  
  
A broad smile came over her face.  
  
Matt: Really? Wow.. I had no idea ah guess.  
  
He didn't feel akward anymore, but relieved, that he had made her happy and he loved her more than he ever thought possible.  
  
Matt: Amyia..I love you so much I never thought itr could be like this.  
  
Amy: Neither did I, I don't feel like I deserve this, why.  
  
Matt: Fate I guess...  
  
He kinda drifted off.  
  
Matt: Ah don' have a ring for you. Right now, ah will. But you HAVE to marry me. I'm nothing without you Amy.  
  
Amy: I..I can't believe you. You amaze me every second I'm with you. I NEED to marry you and of course I will. Your all I've ever dreamed of, but I don't understand why all of a sudden things are looking up for me after all this crap I've been put through.  
  
She tried to find some type of an answer in his eyes.  
  
Matt: Life is a Twist Of Fate.  
  
He kissed her cheak and she feel asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
~AMY'S POINT OF VIEW~  
  
Vince was stripped of his title at The Federation, Shane was granted FULL ownership and happily decided to share that with his little sister Stephanie, whom later hooked up with Chris Jericho, after they had MANY words, they managed to find love. After much running about and strilling both trouble and heartache, Jeff Hardy stopped breaking hearts and settled with Trish Stratus. FINALLY Adam and Jay hooked up, they're engaged to be married next month, thank God I was tired of hearing Jay wine about how Adam wouldn't put a ring on his finger. Matt put one on mine, it's silver..how I wanted it, with a softly cut white dimond that if you look closly inside it has a dolphine engraphed into it, splashing into the waves. I still lay in his arms every night among the sand. We bought that land and built a house there. Matt said that we needed to bulid were our love started. So yeah we still lay there in the warm sand, but we don't lay there alone anymore. We have a new born son Cameron Matthew Hardy. I told Matt that I wanted to name him Cameron because, Cameron North Carolina was my home and I've never been happier than right there. He's so beautiful Matt's big brown eyes and full lips, he's dark brown hair too, but my smile, you should see him. So this is my life. It's all right here and I thank God every day for what I have. A Twist Of Fate...  
  
I hope you liked it..thankyou EVERYONE for your support! 


	8. After Thoughts!! Why is Life a Twist Of...

Twist Of Fate  
  
Chapther: Seven Do things Push On  
  
Note: Got bored and it went under the title, doesn't REALLY relate to the story SO much, but HEY Amy could work for the press in NC!  
  
To ever this may concern, Something just end I guess, but is that hwo it really should be? Maybe we never die, maybe we contiune to live nut not in what we know as the present time, but in the past. Not ONLY in our memories, maybe we just go on and we forever re-life our life, so now one really misses us! Ya never know. So maybe it is stupied to cry when someone dies, they are nor dead thay live on and they will re-live their good times, well...along with the bad. Isn't life strange to think we'd still push forth, but isn't it even more bazzar to believe that we just STOP. Stop living and after the dust has settled NOTHING happens. I think there there is a forth dimenstion, we FOREVER live me. And what about fate, if you were suppost to leave town tommorow, but you missed you town..which was your fate? To leave town, or miss that train. Maybe you were leaving something behind, so maybe you were meant to stay, or maybe you should have went and you didn't and you've ruined your destiny. I don't beleive in faith. I'd say to beleive in faith it mean sthat you believe that SOMWHERE out there a "soul" has written your life and it is all mapped out for you, well don't pencils have erasers. What you DO today will wffect tomorow, but on;y because you allow it. You can live tommorow or die, it that fate...NO, sudden accurance. Our fate is in OUR hands we do with are lives as we choice. We go to school or we don't. We get jobs or we get married. Is it fate to be poor, be rich, be alone, have it all, live on the street.. I don't think so it can be tragical! Who would write that story for anyone's life to attened that way. Maybe it is our OPPORTUNITY to see a person with this "fate" less fortunite then ours, so that we well grow as humans, full of compassion. Maybe that person was an angel sent to earth to see to it that we did our best! maybe...Life..It's a Twist Of Fate  
  
Article II for The Daily Press in Cameron NC  
  
Author Amyia Christine Hardy-Dumas 


End file.
